Sparks Fly
by firewhiskeyangel
Summary: The Straight Edge Superstar and the Jagged Edge Princess, never did get along. So what happens when these two start to collide on and off screen? Sparks fly that's what. R&R Please and Thank You!
1. Introduction

**Author Notes: I know I have another story going right now, that I desperately need to update, but I couldn't shake this idea. This kinda surprised me, simply because it came out of no where. I have no idea where this story is gonna go, but what the hell. I plan on having fun writing it, and I hope all of you enjoy reading it. This is my 1st CM Punk fic, so be kind if I don't have everything nailed down about him. I did some research about him before I did this, but overall, this is fanfiction.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Oh and...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CM Punk, the name, his gimmick, or anything relating to him. That would be Phil Brooks himself, and the WWE. I do NOT own anything related to the WWE in anyway, again that all belongs to WWE inc. Please don't sue me. I don't make enough, and therefore you wouldn't make any money off me anyway! And I make no profits from this work!**

Introduction:

She sat there in silence as the tension continued to work it's way through her entire body. Everything she had worked so hard for was riding on this moment. For one moment in time, The Jagged Edged Princess's career was literally hanging on the word on one person.

"Alyssa Harding, the board is ready to see you now." One of the interns who just opened the door to the board room told her.

Alyssa stood up and searched the interns face for any sign of what was to come, and couldn't see any. With a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, held her head high and walked in the board room.

When she received the phone call from one of Vince's assistants two weeks ago to come to WWE headquarters for a major meeting. She was scared shitless to say the least. She had no idea, what this was about, or what was to even come of this meaning but she had an idea that this couldn't be good.

Once Alyssa sat down at the other end of the table, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Something was up, and she had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't like it.

"Alyssa, how have you been lately?" Vince asked as he was seated at the head of the long table, surrounded by his personnel and board members.

"Personally sir, I'm actually wondering what this meeting is all about." She answered indifferently.

Vince took a moment before sizing her up, at 5'8'' 145lbs, her long burgundy was streaked blonde and her blue eyes sparkled. She was the kind of diva that would take his company to the next level. And now he just had to break the news to her, and for some reason, he already had his escape route mapped out.

"Well, this meeting is about you and a new story line that we would like to put you in. Before you interrupt, I must implore you to hear me out and actually think about what this would do for you and your career."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Alyssa asked as she eyed everyone in the room.

"Because you won't." Vince then looked over to the same intern that just called Alyssa in, "Darcey please go bring Phil in here."

"Right away sir."

Alyssa soon realized that Vince wasn't kidding, she really was going to hate whatever he was going to say. As soon as she realized this, none other than her on and off screen enemy Phil "CM Punk" Brooks came into the room and sat 3 seats away from Alyssa. A scowl graced her features as soon as she saw him.

CM Punk, The Straight Edged Superstar, Mr. Money In The Bank, and all around WWE golden boy! What a joke! Alyssa was disgusted by him and the facade he put on. Straight Edged her ass, there is no way someone doesn't indulged in some bad behavior once or twice in their lifetime. At least with her Jagged Edged lifestyle, she didn't pretend to not have either a couple bad habits or limit herself. She wouldn't deny herself of anything that would make her happy or feel alive. Fuck society and their standards. She would drink if she wanted too, smoke, have a one night stand, and do what her heart desired at the moment. Why? Because life is too short. Sometimes, you need to be a little reckless and not care, sometimes you just needed to be yourself. And that's what being Jagged Edged was all about. She wasn't perfect, and she wasn't about to live a lie and pretend to be either.

"Alyssa, Phil the reason why you two are here today is because you will be put in a story line together that will eventually turn romantic."

Alyssa shot straight out of her chair as did Phil and they were both ready tear each other apart.

"I bet $100 your ass put him up to this! God, you can't go a day with out trying to make me miserable can you Phil?" She shouted at The Straight Edged Superstar.

"Yeah, ok Princess! Because this whole wide world revolves around you huh?" He shot back at her, his look was one of pure loathing.

"ENOUGH!" Vince shouted from the head of the table as his two superstars quietly sat back down in their seats.

"You two will work together nicely or you both will be fired!" Vince shot back at both of his wrestlers.

"I'll take my fucking chances." Alyssa growled at the chairman. Even Vince knew her temper to be a dangerous one as he slightly flinched when he heard her growl.

"For once Vince, I actually have to agree with her." Phil snapped at his boss.

"What I wanna know is what the hell are you playing at? You know we can't stand each other! I think he's fake and I can't stand people who lie and preach their lies to others. Hence the reason I don't go to church!" Alyssa exasperated.

"And we all know I can't stand her because she's nothing but a trashy bitch who refuses to see any kind of reason, and just does what ever she wants without thinking about it's affect on things! Really?!" Punk piped up as well with his stance.

"If you two will shut up, this will be the thing that will launch your careers and put you on the map for good! Everyone around you two has done nothing but feed off of your backstage and on screen drama! Hell we might as well make a fucking profit off of it! So starting next week on raw, Punk you're gonna come out and talk about how much The Jagged Edge Princess annoys you."

"Pft, shouldn't be hard!" Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"You've been made into a heel with the whole Jeff Hardy and the Heavyweight Championship story line. So now Alyssa will be your next target. The Diva's Champion, is going to be seen as not good enough and a joke in your eyes. Alyssa, you know how we have you're story line going about The Undertaker being your long lost secret father, now you will be making some appearances on SmackDown, because of Taker's feud with Punk, and you'll interfere in some of those matches. Costing Punk those matches as pay back for his humiliation against you on RAW."

"Hmm... I can live with that! I get to beat the crap out of him? Where do I sign up!" She smirked as she looked over at CM Punk and thought about beating his face in.

"But it doesn't stop there. It will lead up to Breaking Point at which, during the Heavyweight Championship match between Punk and Taker, Punk will be having the upper hand through some cheap shots and a couple distractions of the referee. After Punk accidentally roundhouse kicks the referee in the head and knocks him out, Alyssa you will step in the ring and start kicking ass. As you step away and grab a chair to hit Punk with you'll return to the ring, Punk will be coming at you with Taker right behind him. He will duck out of the way just in time and you'll accidentally hit your father with the chair knocking him out cold. By that time the referee wakes up, doesn't notice you standing there with a shocked look on your face, and Punk will retain the title. As he stands up to celebrate, he will strut over to you, corner you, and forcefully kiss you. During which, you two will break apart, with confused looks and run away from each other. Thus, starting your romantic story line." Vince said smiling.

Alyssa looked on the verge of being horrified and throwing up, as did Phil.

"Again, I'm not down for that part!" Phil finally piped up.

"Like I am? Don't flatter yourself Mr. Straight Edge! You couldn't pay me enough!" She snapped.

"That's it! After the romance story line begins, you two must act like a couple in public too! Including sharing a hotel room! Yeah that's for pissing me off! So keep going, and you two might end up with a live sex celebration like Lita and Edge did!"

The two superstars shut up immediately.

"Good that's what I thought! Now, if you two will please sign the contracts provided, you can be on your way!" Vince smiled at the two.

Alyssa snatched the paper and pen away from Darcey who was handing it to her first and she quickly scribbled a signature on the paper and stormed out of the room. Not bothering to wait for anymore instructions. Phil did the same and was about to leave when Vince stopped him to let him know he would be on RAW the coming Monday. Without another word he left out.

As Phil and Alyssa went their separate ways out of the building, they were thinking the same thing.

"I'm gonna hate my life for the next two months or so! How can I possibly do this? We're gonna kill each other!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was slightly disappointed when I didn't receive any reviews on the first chapter. Oh well, if you are reading, all I ask is that you please be kind and drop me a few lines for a review. Whether it's good or bad, just drop a line. All flames will be fully ignored and deleted just to let you know. But everything else, good or bad will be taken into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time, WWE owns itself, CM Punk aka Phil Brooks owns himself, all OC's and story plots, owned by me. No profit is being made, blah blah blah... you know the drill.**

Chapter: 1

"What the hell was Vince thinking?! I mean this is going to be a big disaster!" Alyssa sobbed to her finance' Ted DiBiase Jr. He just raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"It's not gonna be that bad Lyss, just relax Phil's not that bad of a guy. I don't understand all this negative energy you put towards him, is it really necessary babe?" He asked honestly.

"Me? What about him! He's horrible to me, or do you forget about the snide comments, or the evil looks? It's all because I'm more accepting of a lifestyle that is completely opposite of his. If you think about it, it's kinda retarded." The Jagged Edged Princess exclaimed.

"Gee, sounds really familiar." Ted muttered.

"What was that?" Alyssa asked, daring him to be a smartass right at the moment.

"Nothing honey!" Ted said as he hurried into the shower after a long day of training at the hotel gym.

Alyssa just sat on the bed and started folding all of their clothes from the now clean laundry bag. As she continued to fold the clothes, she thought about this new proposition and what it might actually do for her career. Not that her career was going badly or anything, hell, the fans loved her. But maybe this would skyrocket it even further. So here she was, stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

She couldn't stand CM Punk.

But it would take her career to the next level.

She still couldn't stand CM Punk.

But she would dominate the roster.

She really couldn't stand CM Punk.

But the more air time, brings a bigger pay raise.

She was royal screwed.

Ted soon emerged from the steamy bathroom, with a towel around his waist, and Alyssa almost had half a mind to jump his bones right there. She slowly stood up from where she was sitting, and moved over to her future husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So my priceless sexy naked man, what do you say to a little game?" She smirked.

His eyes lit up as he flashed her a smile.

"Really now? What did you have in mind?" He questioned.

She leaned in close to his lips, and she could almost taste his minty breath of his toothpaste.

"This." She whispered as she kissed him passionately, unwrapped his towel off of his frame and dropped onto the hotel floor.

* * *

The Jagged Edged Princess slowly walked around the halls backstage at the arena that Smackdown was being taped at, and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Last night, the story line between her and Punk was officially started and honestly she didn't know what to think about the whole situation anymore. Of course Alyssa still didn't want to be in this story line, but she was trapped in it, so after talking with Ted about it some more she decided to make the best of the situation.

As she walked into catering, she saw one of the production assistants talking with Ted about something, and to be honest, the woman looked a little too relaxed with him for her liking. She was smiling too much, flipping her hair about, and was even starting to get touchy feely on Ted's arm.

Smirking to herself, Alyssa always knew the cure to get raggity homewrecking girls like this one away from her man. Little did she know, that there was also someone else in catering that was watching the scene unfold with a dangerous smirk of his own on his face.

Alyssa turned on her sexy walk, and proceeded to strut over to her fiance', wrapped her arms around him and laid a big, passionate, kiss on his lips. Once she was finished, Ted was speechless, and the woman just stood there in shock.

"Hey baby, I just got off the phone with your mother and she really wants to go with me to help pick out the food and flowers for the big day next time we're in town. Is that ok?" Alyssa asked him sweetly.

"Flowers and food?" The assistant asked sounding bewildered.

"Oh you didn't know? Myself and Ted are engaged to be married soon. You didn't share the happy news with her hun?" She responded, playing innocent.

Over on the other side of the room, Phil Brooks was watching with a keen interest and even thought about how humorous this situation was. Had Alyssa walked in 3-5 mins prior, she would have caught her dear fiance' flirting with this woman and even giving her his cell number.

That's when the idea struck him, an idea that was so big, there was no way Vince would turn it down. He laughed to himself, and quickly left to make a few phone calls.

Meanwhile, Ted was nervously laughing as Alyssa was making her presence known and marking her territory. That much was completely obvious to him.

"Oh you know how I feel about telling everyone though sweetheart. I just don't want any unexpected crashers showing up. I want this to be as pleasant as possible. No camera's, no snooping journalist. You know that babe!" Ted replied with a smile.

'Smooth move ex-lax,' the woman thought as she was getting more upset by the moment.

"Well I need to go check on some stuff for the promo between me and Punk tonight. I'll see you later sweetheart." Alyssa said as she kissed him softly on the lips and walked away with a smile that made her feel on top of the world.

"What the hell was that about Ted? Really? You're engaged?" The assistant seethed.

"Yeah, but it's also not working out either. I just haven't found a way to tell her yet. I loved Alyssa, but so much has changed that she's not the same anymore." Ted answered hanging his head low.

"Look maybe this started of on the wrong foot. I shouldn't have flirted with you. Friends?" She asked. She was surely not trying to get in on that drama, but she didn't mind being a friend and lending a helping hand.

"Sure." He smiled back and shook her hand.

"By the way, the name is Roxy." She smiled as she turned and walked away.

As she walked away, Ted realized she slipped something in his hand, during their hand shake. As he opened up the small sliver of paper, he realized it was Roxy's number.

* * *

In the middle of the ring, stood a smirking CM Punk, playing his heel role to a complete T, and was indulging in it. He loved whenever he got to act like an ass to the fans, all the boos he was recieving meant he was doing his job right. Alyssa stood behind back stage watching everything unfold on a closed circuit TV monitor and waiting for her que.

"Finally you all have a champion you can be proud of! The first ever in history, a Straight-Edge Heavyweight champion!" He roared into the microphone, as he held his Heavyweight Championship Belt in the air as a way of rubbing it in everyones faces.

"All of you people and your crippling addictions and vices. But none of them, can compare to mine. You see I do have one vice, I won't lie. And it's far more dangerous and deadly than any vice any of you people would know anything about! It's--" He stopped mid way through his rant because he was interrupted by Alyssa's Enterance music blarring threw the arena.

La La by Ashlee Simpson started to play as everyone stood to their feet to cheer on The Jagged Edge Princess.

Micheal Cole, who was commentating along with JR was stunned to see her coming out here.

"What's this JR? Oh my god it's The Jagged Edge Princess, Alyssa Harding! And she does not look pleased!" Micheal said with excitement to the fans watching at home, getting them pumped up for what was to come.

"Indeed it is Micheal! This past monday night on Raw, CM Punk made an unexpected visit to RAW and embrassed her infront of everyone in the WWE universe! Talking about how just because she's The Undertakers daughter, didn't mean anything, and how she had no talent, and even commenting on her personally and I quote, 'she is the true meaning of a sinful and dirty lifestyle,' saying that she was nothing but a joke."

"I don't know about you JR but personally, I don't want to be around if she has her chance to rip him apart. Alyssa's temper is not a joke, and half the locker room has even said they feel sorry for Punk when she gets her chance to hurt him!"

"Right you are Micheal! She has a brutal streak that matches her father's. I feel sorry for what's about to come Punk's way!" JR commented before Alyssa made her way into the ring.

Alyssa stood in the ring holding her microphone and waited for the fans to calm down before starting.

"You know Punk, I'm getting really tired of your punk ass running your mouth, acting like you know everything about every body. Including myself. You don't know the first thing about me jackass! I'm only out here to warn you one time, and one time only. Lay off that haterade you've been drinking or you're gonna get hurt!" She said as she made full eye contact with Punk.

CM Punk started laughing as the fans started cheering for Alyssa again.

"I don't know anything about you huh? Is that what you're claiming Alyssa?"

Alyssa nodded her head like she was talking to a slow person.

"Well you see Princess, there's a problem with that. Because I know you better than you think." He chuckled.

"Ok what are you talking about freak? You don't know me, you've never hung out with me, or been around me enough to get to know about me!" She snapped.

"Oh but I know what you stand for, The Jagged Edge Princess! According to your lifestyle, drinking, smoking, drugs and casual sex is ok! Yeah I think I know exactely who you are! Stupid silly little girl, who's more than likely daddy's little drunken druggie slut!" He roared at her.

She slapped the living shit out of him.

As he clutched his face, Alyssa looked at him with a look that should have had him pushing dasies at that moment.

"First of all, my lifestyle isn't like that. It's about accepting people as they are and understanding people make mistakes! Helping people instead of judging them! That's what being Jagged Edge is all about! Second off, if you ever say that crap you just said to me again, I will beat the unholy hell out of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She simmered.

Punk just looked back at her and smirked.

"What's a matter, did I hit a sore spot? Was I actually right about something Alyssa?" He laughed.

"I'm telling you, you're walking a very fine line Punk, leave me alone." She warned one last time.

"No can do Princess," he stepped closer to her, "I'm having way too much fun with this."

With that she dropped her microphone and went to attack him as the fans screamed louder and The Undertaker's music hit on que, causing the two superstars in the ring to stop.

Taker just stood at the top of the ramp, his face hard and cold as he looked at his daughter and CM Punk.

"You know this is usually the part where I tell my daughter that it's not worth it to start fighting someone as dumb as you over something like this, but after what I just heard. I won't stop her." Undertaker said into his mic as he looked at the two people standing in the ring.

The fans cheered louder as Alyssa went back to Punk, ready to attack him again.

"But Alyssa, I will offer you this instead. Let me do the honors. If Punk thinks he so superior, he will have no problem facing me at Breaking Point for a submission match, for the World Heavyweight title."

The fans were thrown over the edge at such a declaration.

With that Alyssa smiled at her father and nodded her head.

"That's the an awesome idea!" She smiled.

Punk stood there in the ring, and smirked.

"You're on! This will be too easy. When I make you tap Undertaker, maybe Alyssa will finally see that she would be nothing compared to me in a match. And maybe, just maybe, she will finally learn her place, which is at home in the kitchen and not here in a man's sport." Punk said in a smartass tone which earned him getting his ass kicked by Alyssa in the middle of the ring infront of all the fans as Taker just stood there and laughed as Punk ran away from his daughter and even ran through the crowd to avoid him too.

After the promo, the superstars made their way backstage and Alyssa hugged Mark and thanked him for his help, afterwards she made her way to the women's locker room to change into her regular clothes. Once she was done, herself, Mickie James, Maria, and Beth Phoneix decided to head out to the hotel bar and have a few drinks together before hitting the hay.

On her way out, she called Ted who was back at the hotel waiting on her, and she told him of her plans which he was ok with and she left the arena with a smile on her face.

Maybe this story line wouldn't be so bad after all! Not if she got to beat the crap out of him more often after tonight!

* * *


End file.
